When We Were Young
by Eva Madsen Lafayette
Summary: Kind of a sequel of HP. James and Bella are always in detention together, so they start to talk about what's going on to each other. They will never fall in love, but a sort of friendship will appear between them. Rita Skeeter writes the Daily Hogwarts.
1. Morning in the Great Hall

_WHAT THE AUTHOR (ME) HAS TO SAY: Well not much actually :P_

_Seriously, this is kinda of a sequel of the Harry Potter's series. You'll meet the adults of Harry's world when they were teenagers. I know some people are not supposed to meet in Hogwarts, but guess what? I don't give a fuck :) _

_You'll noticed the life of those teenagers has nothing to do with Harry's life. Harry Ron and Hermione were too much busy with dealing with dark magic and saving the world that they didn't have the time to enjoy their teenage years. _

_RE-WRITING IN PROGRESS.._

**When we were young**

In the Great Hall, children of all ageS were eating breakfast. At this point, the first war had not begun. The teenagers who would change history were not worrying about a certain Dark Lord… yet. They were normal students, living what they thought would be a normal life.** But they were wrong…**

At the **Gryffindor**'s table, James Potter was the center of attention. He was, once again, telling everyone how he managed to, while knocking the Slytherin seeker off his broom, catch the snitch. All the girls immediately fell for his story, except Lily, a red haired beauty. James had tried for so many years to win her heart, and all he got was a big slap. But he wasn't done with her… He cared too much about Lily to just let go of her.

Sirius, by James 'side, was talking with Meredith, a Ravenclaw. He was a charming boy and used it to his advantage. He had every features of the Black family: thick hair, a strong jaw line and over all sexiness. The brunette was now batting her eye lid. Sirius knew that he got her. He blinked at Lupin, when he got up to ''take a walk on the grounds'' with the girl.

Remus sighed. This boy was unbelievable. He could get as many girls as he wanted with his smile. He decided not to care about it and got back to his reading about werewolves. Lupin was much shyer than any other marauders, and didn't really care about girls. In a certain way, he was afraid to be with them because of his ''little furry problem''.

Peter was… eating as usual. He was as uninteresting as one can be. He would always fallow James or Sirius, like he had no opinion of his own. He worshiped completely his three other friends, which was getting a bit weird.

At the** Slytherin**'s table, the mood was quite different. Snape was reading the _Guide of Advanced Potion Making_ and eating eggs quietly. He looked just as bitter as usual. Once in a while, he glared at Lily behind his black greasy hair.

Next to him, was Rodolphus Lestrange, staring at some girl's breast, a bit of saliva dripping from his mouth.

That girl was Bellatrix Black. She was talking with her two sisters. The three of them were always together, mostly because they thought their pureblood status meant they were better than everyone else. However, Andromeda seemed more and more distant. This couldn't be good…

At the end of the table, Lucius Malfoy was bragging about kissing Narcissa, which wasn't true. But he couldn't help to lie about it. Narcissa had that little _je-ne-sais-quoi; _ may be it was her perfectly angelic face or her beautiful blond hair…

Crab and Goyle were trying to turn fruits into chocolate chips muffin. Of course, they never succeed… They weren't even able to make anything levitate.

''_**Bella**_, Narcissa whispered_**, that Lestrange boy is totally staring at your boobies!''**_

Bella couldn't care less.

''_**Well, he is obviously having a good time … I don't care about him anyway. And I'm not the only one to be looked at sweetie''**_ she said, pointing at Lucius.

''_**It's different, we're in love''**_, Narcissa sharply said

Bellatrix hugged her sister, satisfied with her sister's choice. She didn't really appreciated Lucius, but still, he was a wealthy pureblood and almost handsome man. Andromeda, who didn't look filed with joy for Cissy, was about to say something that would piss of Bella big time…

''_**Yes, congratulation sister, you managed to find someone a pureblood who haven't fuck Bella. That is almost a miracle!'' **_

Bellatrix quickly answered to the attack_**. ''I don't know what's going on with you lately, but you have been a bitch. Will you have your periods soon?''**_

Andy took her books and went away. Bella and Cissy continued to chat. Andromeda was acting strangely, and didn't want to talk about it. Too bad for her.

**xxx**

Lucius high fived Rodolphus.

''_**What's up Rod? Have you sleep with Bells yet?''**_

''_**No homeboy, I'm hunting this one down and when I'll catch her she won't be able to escape'', **_Rodolphus answered with the biggest smile.

''_**Nice. Did you know I kissed Cissy?''**_, replied Luci with an equally big smile.

Suddenly, Rodolphus stopped smiling. He knew that was a white lie, he could always tell when his best buddy was lying. **''I know that it ain't true. It's okay Lucius. The Black sisters are really hard to tame. Just look at me, I've been working on Bellatrix since we met in our first year in here''**

''_**But Narcissa is way younger! I thought she would easily fall for a 6th year like me!''**_, the blond one replied instantly.

''_**You foolish boy. She might be young, but Bella is looking after her. She is the brain of the operation. But don't worry, when I'll have her, everything will change, don't worry mate.''**_

Lucius laughed. Rodolphus was so confident, he admired him in a certain way.

**xxx**

''_**Look at these kids McGonagall, don't you see all the potential! I wonder who will make the bookshelf this year. The oldest Black is quite an impressive witch. But the Potter boy is a talented quidditch player, and he is great in defense against the Dark Arts.''**_

McGonagall wasn't really listening at Slughorn's speech. She was analyzing the first year. They didn't look that bad this year. That's when she noticed that the younger Black sister had disappeared.

''_**Excuse me, I have to go'**_', she said leaving the Great Hall in a hurry.

Slughorn turned to Mrs. Hooch to continue a little chat

**xxx**

Andromeda was crying in the bathroom. It was the second day at school, and she already wished she could go back to the summer. She spent it with a mudblood called Ted, and they fell in love. She couldn't see Ted at school, because of her two evil sisters. They would obviously tell their mother and she would be punished. However, Andy couldn't deny what her heart and mind was telling her to do.

Then, she heard someone coming in the bathroom. It was a tall witch that she knew very much. It was her teacher, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

''_Is there anything you wish you could speak about dear''_, she said with her strong Scottish accent.

And just like that, she cried in her arms, telling her everything about last summer and the Black family.

**xxx**

Rita Skeeter heard Malfoy and Lestrange talk about Bella and Cissy. She knew that had a plan to make them their girlfriends. She could have ignored this conversation, but she decided to use her writing skills. She had a brilliant idea. She attached her short blond hair and started to write.

That when the idea hit her: she wanted to create the Daily Hogwarts, a magazine that would only be given to students. Rita wanted to put into words every rumor that she might hear. So she took a pen, and started by the crazy love story between the Black sisters and the two boys. _**This is going to be good,**_ she thought.

**xxx**

**YEAH FIRST CHAPTER FINISHED AND RE-WRITEN **

_This year is going to be interesting for the characters… Troubles is coming, so keep reading to know if Lucius and Rodolphus' schemes are going to work out, if Bella will stop being a whore, if Narcissa will grow up…_

**Next chapter: **_Snape is going to have his moment, James and Bella will probably get detention. Rodolphus and Lucius will probably try something to get closer to the Black. WE'LL SEE. It's not written yet :P_

**And please review!**

**My vision of the character…  
>Rodolphus and Lucius<strong> are douchebags, I know!  
><strong>Bella <strong>is a slut ( Well, J.K. Rowling made her like that, not my fault)  
><strong>Narcissa <strong>is kinda of stupid…  
><strong>Andromeda<strong> is young and stupid.  
><strong>Snape<strong> is a dreamer.  
><strong>James<strong> is kinda douchebag too…  
><strong>Sirius<strong> is a player, but we like him that way!  
><strong>Lupin<strong> is boring.  
>I really don't give a damn about Pettigrew…<br>**Lily** is prude…  
><strong>Rita<strong> Skeeter is a biatch!

LOVE, EVA


	2. Young and Bored

**Chapter 2**

Bella entered the Slytherin common room after an incredibly boring day of classes. She undid her tie and threw it behind her. Three first years were sitting on the couch she wanted to lay on. She knew that the only thing she had to do to get the spot was to yell at them. And so she did.

With tears in their eyes, the three young boys ran away.

With a satisfied smile, she laid on the couch and closed her eyes_.'' __**I need a drink'' **_, she thought. For the first time of her life, she wasn't pleased with being locked up in Hogwarts. The previous summer, she had met a man who changed her life. She didn't want to leave him, but he gave her no choice. She couldn't wait for this year to be over to join him again and make her life with him.

Just when she felt herself falling asleep, a hand started to massage her feet. She opened her eyes to see nobody else then Rodolphus Lestrange himself, with a strange look that was supposed to be sexy. However, Bella was not falling for it.

''_**You know I'm not going to let you have sex with me only because you massage my feet do you?''**_

But instead of leaving her, he started massage her claves, getting to her knees, and slowly thigh. However, Bellatrix wasn't in the mood to play.

''_**Okay dear that's enough. Stop or I'll crucio you. And you know I would.''**_she shouted angrily.

Rodolphus got up, always with that weird face_**. '' If this is what you want, then I'll stop. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that we are having our little party again… If you know what I mean''**_ Rodolphu said blinking,

Bella raised her eyebrows; suddenly the Lestrange boy was interesting.

''_**Where is this going to happen?''**_

''_**In the Chamber of secrets''**_, he replied.

Bellatrix sighed.

''_**Very funny… Seriously now.''**_

''The astronomy tower at midnight. And don't get caught getting there.'' Rodolphus told her.

Bellatrix laughed. It was obvious that she wouldn't get caught. When it came to sneaking out at night, she was a damn pro.

Rodolphus left and Bellatrix closed her eyes, trying to relax. She tried to sink back in the state she was previously. But sat not so far of them, was Severus Snape. He heard the conversation between Bella and Rod, and wanted to know a bit more about this party.

''_**Hey you slut''**_, he said knowing Bellatrix would recongnize herself.

''_**What do you want looser?'',**_ she replied without even opening her eyes.

''What we're you and that dick talking about?'', he asked.

Nothing.

''_**Tell me or I am telling Slughorn. I know where you are all supposed to meet so. You really don't have the choice.''**_, Snape said, thinking he was super clever.

Bellatrix sighed.

''_**Fine, you can come with me. But it's a dangerous place we are going. Don't say I haven't warned you. ''**_

Snape thought she was taking all of this secret party too seriously. After all, they couldn't do anything THAT bad, they were still in Hogwarts for Merlin' sake.

**xxx**

James was talking to Sirius at the Three Broomstick, a new pub in Hogsmead. Mrs. Rosmerta was desperately trying to get these kids back to Hogwarts before anyone noticed. But they were really stubborn.

''**Sirius, you know there is a gathering at the Astronomy tower tonight? Should we go?''**, asked Potter.

'' **We haven't missed a night yet and we are not going to. Even if my cousin is going to be there…'',** Sirius replied with a slight sigh.

''**Yep, she is a sexy bitch''**, James replied while taking a sip of his butter beer.

Sirius stared at him in disgust.

''**Dude! She is a CRAZY bitch who fucks everything that moves. Stay away from her. She is a psychopath to be I'm telling you. She'll end up in Azkaban before we know it. ''**

''**Com'on, she is not THAT crazy'' **, said James.

''**Wanna bet?''**, Sirius answered.

**xxx**

_Later that night…_

''_**Take it easy Snape''**_ said Bellatrix.

Snape didn't care at all. He was drinking, and had no intention to stop.

The Astronomy tower looked quite different that night. The bad asses of every house met there, once a month, to do what they were the best at: breaking rules, drinking, being high on some potion of they creation. There were people everywhere, sitting on blankets that they stole to the house elves. Some of them even got pillows.

Snape decided that night not to swallow any test tube filed with potion. He was already busy with alcohol anyway. He was drinking whiskey like if it was pumpkin juice.

Bellatrix, as for her, had taken everything that was offered to her. Dolohov, a big and tall Slytherin with a brown beard kept giving her some kind of potion which amplified the sense of touch. She couldn't help but to wonder what sex will be like tonight with this potion in her veins…

Suddenly, Snape fell on the ground. Nobody seemed to care.

Rodolphus and Malfoy were sipping vodka, watching Bellatrix go crazy when Dolohov thought it would be funny to tickle her.

''_**Next time can I bring Cissy? ''**_, asked Lucius.

''_**Are you mad? She is fucking too young. Do you really want to traumatize her? Plus, her older sister doesn't want Narcissa to know about this. She is so innocent. Leave it Malfoy, just pick any drunken bitch and fuck her''**_, a full of wisdom Rodolphus answered.

Suddenly, Rodolphus felt a hand, teasing him. It was caressing his chest. From the black nail paint, he could tell that it was Bellatrix. He turned around and looked at her. She was so damn hot. Her shirt was almost completely opened; Rodolphus could only have a sneak peek at her black lace bra. Her skirt was so short that the slightest breeze would revel a bit of her ass. Her mascara had drip down, but it made her even sexier. Her curly hair was a mess. She bit her lower lips and looked at Rodolphus in a childish way. She was definitely a tease. She got closer to him and whispered in his ear. She gently bit his ear lobe.

''**Meet me in my room in our hour''**, she whispered.

Then she left, to sit down with Regulus Black, her favorite cousin by far.

Lucius looked at Rodolphus, with mouth agape.

''_**Let's have a toast Lucius. This is going to be a night to remember''**_

It was going to be a night to remember for sure, but may be not for Rodolphus.

**xxx**

James was flying high in the sky with the hippogriff and he found it very funny. He had taken some potion that made him laugh at almost anything.

Sirius, in a corner, took something that was pretty much like opium. He was laying on the floor, with Kayla, a Slytherin, on him. They didn't kiss, they just rested. Potter thought it was really amusing, like pretty much everything on earth.

Then, he tried to rise, but he felt right back on the floor, laughing too hard. Sirius wanted to tell him to stay down and enjoy the ride, but somehow he couldn't speak. The energy was missing.

When he saw Bellatrix Lestrange, this hot ass girl, leaving, he decided to fallow her. He wanted to know what the hell she had going on.

She felt, charging down the stair. James laughed at first, and asked her if she was okay. Without even answering to him, she continued to walk , _**''Bellatrix, are you okay? It was fucking hilarious to see you''**_

'' _**Screw you Potter''**_, she quickly answered.

''_**Anytime you want. Where are you going by the way?''**_

''_**It's none of your business. Go before I make you.''**_ , she shouted again.

James laughed. That was all he was able to do anyway. He followed her to the Dungeons. She was obviously trying to get to the Slytherin common room. But she tripped again, and banged her head on the floor.

James was, still, laughing.

Blood was going down her face. But she didn't care because all she only had one thing in mind and it involved some private time in her room with Rodolphus. She needed someone to touch her. She was shivering. She had goose bumps all over her body. She didn't saw really well either. She staggered, to fall back on the ground again.

''**Not to solid on your feet Black''**, said James Potter, clearly enjoying seeing Bellatrix that weak.

But little did they know, someone fallowed them into the dungeons.

''_**Mr. Potter! What is going on?''**_

Oh shit. It was professor McGonagall.

''_**Umm… I… she…''**_ James stammered. Then he burst into laughs.

''_**It is not funny at all Mr. Potter**_, she said with her strong scottish accent. _**What the hell is going on? The two of you should be in bed at this time. . Is Mrs. Black bleeding? Dear Merlin, did you that to her James Potter?''**_

''_**Nope! She felt, it was fucking hilarious, you missed something for sure''**_, he said smiling.

McGonagall looked horrified.

''_**Mrs. Black are you all right? We need to get you to the hospital wing immediately''**_

''_**No, I'm waiting for Rodolphus. We have other arrangements you see, I have no time for you and your little shitty rules''**_, Bellatrix bravely answered.

The older teacher looked even more in shock.

''_**You two, in Dumbledore's office. He'll deal with you better than I do''**_

All you could hear that night was James laughing and Bellatrix begging Dumbledore to let her go or she would be late for her ''other arrangements''.

**xxx**

_**Yep, Potter and Black are in trouble big time… **_

_I'm sorry, Snape didn't really had his fifteen minutes of glory like I said before…_

_**Rodolphus= FAIL**_

_Next chapter is probably going to be, far better I hope, the next morning… And the first edition of the Daily Howgarts will come out… _

_**Keep reading! And please review.**_

Love, Eva

p.s. I know it wasn't the best thing I ever wrote.. Promise I'll do better in chapter 3. I just wanted to give you something to read…


	3. Here it goes

_Ouahhh! Crazy night is over... Welcome to the hangover land..._

Chapter 3

Snape was in the bathroom of the second floor, one of the most unused in all the school, which made it perfect for his little situation. He was vomiting like crazy, and couldn't even recall going to bed last night. This morning was just awful for him. He had a major hangover, didn't know how to get rid of it. He was a master in potion, but he had never studied the common or healing ones. He could, at age of 16, easily make a veritaserum potion, but couldn't get rid of drunkenness…

He tried to remember what happened last night, but somehow he couldn't. He remember being with Bellatrix, refusing something that looked very much like a delirium brew. He also remembered seeing Sirius lay down with a blond. But after that, there was nothing, nothing at all.

As he sat next to the toilet, a woman suddenly rushed into the bathroom. She threw up for at least minute. From the long black curves that Snape saw, I could tell it was Bellatrix Black.

''_**You know it's the boy's lavatory Bella?''**_

''_**Shut up you nerd''**_, Bellatrix quickly answered.

Snape sighed.

''_**In a delightful mood I see''**_

Bellatrix got up to splash water on her face. She truly looked like hell. Her hair was barely done, so as her makeup. She looked pale, even more than usual. Just to make the situation even worst, Snape started mocking her.

''_**You look like you've been fighting a dragon… And he won.''**_

Even if he would have deserved it, Bellatrix was not in the mood to curse anyone.

''_**Really funny Snivellus. Don't you know some potion that would help us?''**_

''_**No, I' sorry Bella. I only study relevant thing''**_ ,he said in a posh tone, which made Bella laugh loudly.

''_**Don't you think it would, somehow be relevant this morning? Anyway, I'm out of here.''**_

She took her wand out, fixed her hair and makeup to her best hability. However, even magic couldn't truly fix her ''situation''. Then, Bellatrix went away as fast as she came in.

xxx

''_**Man what happened last night?''**_

In the Great Hall, Lucius wanted to know the juicy details of the night spend between Rodolphus and Bellatrix. However, there was none. Rodolphus had no choice but telling him the truth.

''_**That bitch didn't come''**_, Rodolphus answered with shame.

''_**You mean she didn't climax bro?''**_

Rodolphus, still hangover even if it was lunchtime, rested in head in his hands. Even if Lucius was a O grade student, he would sometimes be very slow at understanding things.

''_**No stupid ass, I meant that we didn't make it to the room''**_

Lucius' eyes were as round as saucers.

''_**She was THAT excited to sleep with you?''**_

''_**No idiot! She was caught by McGonagall with the Potter boy in the Dungeons. That old fart owes me a night of mind blowing sex''**_

From his face, Rodolphus could see that Lucius was really sorry for him.

''_**Damn boy! What a shame. And you had everything planned. Even Dolohov agreed to put some aphrodisiac potion in her beer!''**_

Rodolphus, trying to turn the conversation around, asked his friend a question.

''_**And did you get any ass?''**_

Lucius suddenly looked down at his unfinished plate.

''_**No. I want Narcissa. No other woman''**_

Rodolphus looked scared. His jaw dropped immediately at his best friend's secret.

''_**Oh my Nimbus, you are in love with that hoe''**_, the older one shouted.

A smiled appeared on Blondie's face.

''_**Not at all… It's just that I never just had a virgin before''**_, said Lucius, winking.

''_**That's my boy''**_ , Rodolphus said, laughing.

They high-fived each other, and kept talking about how handsome they were and how they were going to get the Black sisters.

xxx

Andromeda hurried up to get to the first floor. She knew her sisters would be looking for her soon enough. She arrived at the end of the corridor, and entered a room without even knocking.

Minerva McGonagall was in her office, correcting essays. The professor barely lifted an eyebrow at the sight of the over-excited teenager.

''_**Hello dear, you are in a cheery mood today I see''**_

Andromeda truly looked as she was about to explode from happiness.

''_**Ted told me he would marry me when we will be out of Hogwarts!''**_

Even if McGonagall was happy for Andromeda, she couldn't help but to raise her concern about her family's reaction.

''_**That is an unbelievably good news! But don't you worry about what your family will do?''**_

''_**I don't care about them''**_, Andy almost yelled._**'' I'll take his name, and we will go far away from here, from them. We will probably live like muggle for a year or two, so my sisters won't find us. And we will live happily ever after.''**_

Minerva smiled. She saw a bit of herself when she was young in Andromeda.

''_**My dear I was just going to owl you parents. Your older sister, Bellatrix is in trouble.''**_

Andromeda sat down, and started to play with some trinket of McGonagall's desk. She couldn't care less about her sister Bellatrix.

''_**Well, that is just routine for her''**_

''_**Dumbledore and I think that she might have drink illegal potions. I found her yesterday with James Potter, completely wasted. Dumbledore was not able to prove that she had drunk it, but still, I am worried for her.''**_

Andromeda didn't give a heck about Bella's extracurricular activities. She knew her sister; she was a trouble-maker. She loved the attention she was getting from it. She would never stop.

''_**Mrs. McGonagall, my advice to you is to leave it. That's the way she is. She cannot stand to be bored for a second. Let her do whatever she wants, she'll end up destroy herself anyway.''**_

McGonagall smiled lightly.

''_**Well, I am afraid that it is not the way things work at Hogwarts. ''**_

''_**Things are far more complicated that you think''**_, Andromeda whispered.

xxx

_Early the next morning…_

Rita Skeeter had done it, and was pretty proud of the result: an entire newspaper about Hogwarts' gossip. _The Daily Hogwarts_. It was BRILLANT.

She had to go to great lengths to get some information she had published, but it was totally worth it. Everybody was going to talk about her. It was just a slow start to her career. She had a gift for digging dirt on people, and was not planning to stop her ''activities''.

Early this morning, she went to the aviary and gave each owl a copy of her creation, and made sure they would be delivered to each student enjoying breakfast in the Great Hall.

But the thing the most brilliant thing about the paper was that any of the teachers could actually read it. Young Rita putted a charm on it: only the person without a diploma could see it for what it was truly. Other people would only see the Daily Prophet. It was so clever, she impressed herself.

xxx

Remus, Sirius, Lily and James were in the Great Hall, chilling before the first class of the morning started

''_**So James, are you going to tell us what happened last night with Bellatrix?''**_

Sirius wanted to know the exact story. He knew his cousin way too much, and was a bit afraid of what she might have done to him. He truly looked like shit.

''_**Nothing, don't worry Padfoot. So this is where the story begins: I decided to fallow her, I really don't know why. She was heading to the Dungeons. She could barely stand on her feet. Then McGonagall catched us. We ended the night in Dumbledore's office.''**_

''_**What happened next? ''**_ asked Remus.

James took off his glasses to massage his head.

''_**It was horrible. I was laughing at pretty much everything he said, and Bellatrix just wanted to get laid. You can imagine the scene''**_

Sirius laughed lightly at the thought of Bellatrix not getting what she wanted. It actually pleased him.

''_**That's what I call a painfull, but precious memory''**_, said Black_**. ''And what was the punishement?''**_

''_**Detention, once a week, for the rest of the year.''**_

Lily, who was not speaking before, was clearly shocked.

''_**I think you just broke a record. In a week of school, you managed to get detention for the rest of the year**_'', Lily said_**.'' You are unbelievable.''**_

James stretched his arm to put one around Lily's shoulder. He used this technique all the time.

''_**I am a troublemaker baby! Don't you just love it?''**_

Lily didn't even answered that question and prefered to roll her eyes. However, she couldn't help but to smile just a little.

xxx

Bellatrix arrived in the great hall with her younger sister, showing how pureblood they were.

James was still talking with Lily and the Marauders at the Gryffondor's table.

Lucius and Rodolphus were enjoy breakfast with futures Death Eaters.

Snape was alone, reading a book, or looking at Lily.

It looked like a regular morning to everyone. But the Daily Hogwarts was coming. Rita Skeeter was waiting for the owls to come in, to deliver what would be her glorious project.

Bellatrix was the first one to get hands on the news paper. She was on the cover… with James, in the Dungeons. The picture showed her when she was falling pretty much everywhere, and James fallowing her while laughing. She could feel the anger growing into her.

James actually laughed at the sight of the paper. A shot of a Bellatrix who couldn't stand on her feet was priceless. But he stopped giggling when he saw that he was also on page 10, with Lily.

Malfoy and Lestrange's plans to seduce the Black sisters were on page 6. The duo was doomed.

Snape did not usually jump on a news paper, but this time was different: he was in it.

And then, the screams came…

xxx

''_**I have never seen the students so excited about the Daily Prophet… Is there something relevant professor Flitwick?''**_

Slughorn was babbling around, trying to have a real discussion with someone. Again.

''_**No, just some regular stories about dragons escaping from their colony and random pieces on politic. May be I missed something…''**_**,** the tiny professor answered, completely clueless about what made the student so angry.

In all of the sudden, a girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

_**''THAT BITCH''**_

Slughorn turned to McGonagall.

''_**Was that Miss Bellatrix Black?''**_

McGonagall sighed loudly before answering his colleague

'' _**I think… What is going on this morning? I hope it is not going to be like that all year long''**_

xxx

THE DAILY HOGWARTS

CAN ONLY BE SEEN BY STUDENTS

Spotted:

Bellatrix Black and James Potter completely wasted… new lovers?... Page 1

The teachers

Dumbledore and McGonnagall

An impossible love story? … Page 2

Professor Flitwick  
>Is he really 100% wizard? … Page 3<p>

The Black family & other purebloods

Bellatrix is back, sexier than ever

So, who's next? Find a list of potential boys she would screw.

Lonely Andy

Andromeda is trying to play the game on her own! ….. Page 5

Narcissa Black: the innocent one

With an over-protective big sister, is she going to grow up someday? ….. Page 5

Malfoy and Lestrange are playing Cupidon

The tales of two desperate men… Page 6

Severus Snape: What a boy wants…

People have seen Bellatrix rush into the lavatory to meet him. HOT…Page 7

The Marauders

What is next?

Are they planning something? You know you can get in enough of them ….. Page 8

Sirius Playwitch Black

Watch out ladies, here comes the heartbreaker… Page9

James Potter

The one girl he can't get….Page 10

**AND MUCH MORE**

xoxoxo

-Rita Skeeter

xxx

Gossip girl, Hogwarts style. Can you handle it?

Love, Eva


	4. Love Bites

**Chapter 4**

In the Slytherin's common room, Rodolphus sat on the couch with a bunch of other pureblood pretty boys. Since it was still the first week of school, the teachers were not going crazy on giving works or essay. Most of the students used this free time to chill out a bit.

Rodolphus was clearly the leader of the pureblood boy's group. He had everything a male student would want: he was rich, had charming smile, a muscular body, perfect brown hair and he was a respectable wizard for his age. (Plus, he almost had a beard.) Everyone knew back then that he would be a Death eater. Voldemort had even already talked to him about joining his army. Of course, he said yes. The agreement stated that he would join him as soon as he would have finished his last year in Hogwarts, which was soon enough.

Beside him was his friend Lucius Malfoy. Lucius knew that when Rod would be gone, he would be the next leader of the crew. He wanted to become a Death eater too, for the sake of the pureblood society. What could be more important than blood status? Nothing, not even his perfect blond hair.

Lestrange and Malfoy were probably bragging about something when Bellatrix arrived, a copy of the Daily Hogwarts in her hands.

''_**Lestrange, I think we have to talk, RIGHT FUCKING NOW''**_, she said furiously.

Lucius couldn't help to giggle. Bellatrix didn't exactly appreciated the gesture.

''_**Oh don't laugh Malfoy, your turn will come**_'', Bella warned him. _**'' My sister is not a prey for you to hunt. NETIHER AM I BY THE WAY!''**_

She took Rodolphus by his arm, digging her finger nails with anger in his flesh. It surely did not felt good. Once they were in his room, she started to shout at Rodolphus.

''_**YOU STUPID BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I WAS YOUR OWN? I HATE YOU WE WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER! WHAT PART OF THAT ISN'T CLEAR DICKHEAD? I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR ME, OR THAT JERK MALFOY NEAR MY SISTER IS IT CLEAR?''**_

Even if Bellatrix was considered a dangerous witch, with an unquestionable gift in duel, however Rodolphus was not afraid. Instead of running for his life (like every person in his right mind would do), he walked toward Bellatrix until he could feel her breath on his face.

''_**Half of the thing you read is bullshit. I don't try to seduce you for fun. I want to be with you Bells. You know deep inside that we are meant to be together.''**_

Bellatrix backed up when she felt his hand on hers. Mixed feelings have gone through her mind at this moment. She left the room, without saying anything to Rodolphus, who knew he almost had her that night.

They would be meant to be together, if only HE didn't exist.

xxx

Andromeda had made her way out of the Slytherin's common room by a secret passage she had discovered two days ago. She was heading to the Prefect's bathroom, were Ted was waiting for her.

At the sight of his lover, she felt like every ounce of pain had disappeared magically. She was such in a happy mood when she could see him. Ted kissed Andy passionately, like if it was the first time. They didn't know when the Black family would discover their relationship, so decided to make every minute spent together special.

Ted wasn't considered ''hot'' by a lot of girl. His brown hair were messy, so long that it would sometime hide his brown eyes. It was also true that he was a bit to thin for a man. I could really use some more muscles. Nevertheless, he was the most beautiful guy in the world for Andromeda.

''_**I stopped into a store before getting on the Hogwarts Express, and I got you a little gift. I wanted to wait until Christmas to let you open it, but I can't wait anymore**_.''

He handed his darling a little blue box. Andromeda smiled at him. She could never find a pureblood as sweet as him, even if she would travel the world three times. She unwrapped it, to find a little silver ring with an amethyst on it. She immediately wanted to wear it. Surprisingly, she chooses the ring finger of her left hand. Ted raised his eyebrows

''_**Am I suppose to deduce something?''**_

Andromeda caressed his face.

''_**Let's say it's a promise. I swear I will always love you no matter what...''**_

As an answer, his smile back at her.

They were so in love it was almost scary. At age of 13, Andromeda knew she would spend her life with him. There was something about him that she couldn't get enough. He was everything to her. Without him around, there was practically no reason to live. Nobody had ever made him feel this way before. But on the other hand, he was a bit worried of what their future would look like. She had a disturbed family with an obsession on blood.

Andromeda looked at Ted, who was evidently troubled with some thought.

''_**What are you thinking about love?''**_

''_**Our future.''**_

Andromeda laughed.

''_**Ah, you mean what we will never have.''**_

Ted took his lover in his arms. He looked directly into her big green eyes and ran his hand through her golden brown hair.

''_**I think we do have a future. You know what my plan is sweetheart. I will marry you, Andromeda Black, so you can become Mrs. Andromeda Tonks, and we will run away from the magical world for a year or two. Then, we will come back, and have beautiful children. Children who won't care about blood or society rank. They will be free to love whoever they want. And we will be just free as them.''**_

Again, he kissed her like if it was the last time.

''_**I love you from the bottom of my heart Ted.''**_

''_**I love you too. Nothing is ever going to take you away from me my love.''**_

xxx

Snape was alone in a dark corner of the library, where no one could annoy him. He was reading a book about the history of Hogwarts. He was trying to discover every secret of the school so he could may be find Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, also known as the Lost Diadem.

Suddenly, a silhouette appeared in front of him. He knew immediately that it was Lily ; she was the only one to know about this hidden place.

''_**Severus! I looked for you everywhere! I can't believe you're still here. It's almost 9 o'clock.''**_

Snape liked this maternal instinct she had with all of her friends. In fact, he liked everything about her. Her ginger hair, her freckles, her eyes…

''_**I was really caught into that book!''**_

'' _**I just wanted to tell you something.''**_

She paused, then started to talk again.

''_**Um.. I'm a bit shy you see… It's something I haven't told anybody yet.''**_

Snape was absolutely sure she was about to tell him that she was in love with him. He felt an ocean of joy in his body. Then it was butterflies in his stomach. He waited for so long for her to confess it, he almost couldn't believe that she was finally about to admit that her heart choose him

''_**I think I am falling in love with James Potter.''**_

Not exactly was he had expected

xxx

Back in the Slytherin common room, Narcissa was still waiting for Bellatrix. She was reading a book by the fireplace when Malfoy interrupted her activity.

''_**I have to confess something Cissy.''**_

Narcissa threw away her books about the History of Magic.. The homework would wait. She knew she was not supposed to talk to Malfoy when her older sister was not around, but couldn't stop herself. Lucius was just so irresistible.

''_**Go ahead dear''**_, she said coldly.

Lucius shivered. He always did when he heard her soft voice.

''_**You know all of the schemes with Rod are just a way to make you realize that you are the only one I want, the only one I care about. I think that I'm falling in love with you Narcissa Black. When I look at you I see the perfect wife that you could be.''**_

Then, he took her hand and kissed it, making Narcissa blush. He had just told her everything she wanted to hear from a man's moutgh. She looked around the common room to see if there was anybody near them.

When she was sure it was safe, she gave Lucius a shy smile, followed by a kiss. Her first kiss on the lips. It didn't last long, and wasn't exciting at all, but she gave him something that can't be bought.

xxx

_If you liked this chapter, it was my boyfriend's fault. He is really sweet with me, I guess it inspired me… (__**Loll I am re-writing everything as you might have noticed, and reading myself saying that my boyfriend his awesome is weird, we're not together anymore, and I know think he is a dick… )**_

_And for my Bellamort lover, something is coming for you. Keep reading. If you know me, you know there are going to be some bellamort-ness. BECAUSE THEY ARE MEANT TO BE. END F THE STORY. _

_And I love reviews by the way. Reviewer always get rewarded…_


	5. Off to a Bad Start

As the second week of school started, so did the classes. Real classes with real homework.

Lily was the first to wake up in her dormitory. She quietly ran to the bathroom and undid her pony tail to let her amazing ginger hair down. Lily decided she wanted to curl them this morning. She was surprisingly in a playful mood on this hot morning of September. Last night she had a big fight with Severus. When she admitted that James made her feel funny, he suddenly turned nuts. Lily did not understand why he could not be happy for her. Well actually, she could. She knew that Potter was not particularly nice to Snape, but if she was his girl, everything would change!

She sighed, took her red and yellow plaid socks, and grabbed her tie and her grey long sleeve shirt to leave for the Great Hall. Sirius would already be there, she thought. She loved to have a quick chat with him. He was not like the other Blacks, Sirius was funny and open –minded, not like his cousin…

xxx

An hour before Lily was getting out of bed, the Black sisters were already getting ready. There were makeup and expensive jewelry everywhere in the bathroom they made their own by having Bellatrix curse every girl who was trying to enter.

Bella, who somehow managed to straighten her hair and put them into a tight poney tail, was combing Narcissa's blond hair. Andromeda was in her corner reading a book. Her chocolate brown hair were a bit messy, and foundation was the only make up she could handle. None of that beauty stuff interested her anymore. And Bella had noticed it.

''Andy, come here sweetheart.. You are well aware that mother told me that I was responsible for the two of you while we are stuck in Hogwarts'', said Bella, pointing at her younger sisters.

''Yes Trixie. So what?''

''So stand straight, and chin up'', Bella almost yelled. ''You are a Black for Merlin's sake! We're practically wizard royalty.''

Narcissa giggled.

She gently took Andromeda's hand to take her in front of the mirror where Cissy was putting on light pink lipstick. All the girls stared at their reflection.

''Just take a look at us. We are beautiful, pureblood young woman. Narcissa is a blond bombshell; she could seduce any man with a single look, but kill him just as well. She can look sweet as a lollipop or like a real ice queen. When boys think about her, they see the wife they always dreamt about. The trophy wife everybody wished they had. Pureblood housewife will worship her around the Wizarding world for her beauty and talents.''

Narcissa winked and continued her sister's speech.

''And look at Bellatrix. She is that dark beauty you will never get hands on. If they think of me in the day lights, Bella will conquer their dreams. She is that temptress you will never have. She is sexy of course, but don't forget that she is very talented as well. Duel with her and you will be in the hospital wing for two weeks, nursing both your body and your pride. If I am the wine that tastes so sweet, she is the poison that will end up killing you.''

''what do you want to be little sis? You're old enough now, there is no childish game anymore'' Bellatrix suddenly announced Andy. '' We are a trio, you, me and Cissy. The legendary Black sisters. You need to find your inner Black and let it out. Will you be the funny one, who charms with a smile and make you fall in love with a laugh? Who will you be?''

''Yes sister, who will you be? ''

Andromeda looked a bit terrified. She knew this time would come. And she obviously could not tell her brainwashed sisters about Ted. They would tell Mother, and she would get punished by her father for only thinking about him. At this very moment, she wished she was never born.

Suddenly, Narcissa screamed. There was some ugly beetle on her powder compact.

xxx

Lily was already drinking pumpkin juice with Sirius when James arrived in the Great Hall. He always looked the same: messy hair, big round glasses. He sat next to Lily.

''Good morning. Lily, you look lovely, as always.''

Lily blushed instantly.

''So what's the plan for today James?'', Sirius asked.

He took his schedual out of his pocket and stood up to give his little show.

''If I'm right ladies and gentleman, we start with the delightful professor Sprout in Herbology. It will be long but mosly dirty. Than we will head down to the dungeon, in order to attend our class of potion. The forecast is 100% chance of boring. Luckily for us, we have a very long period of free time, I suggest we meet down to chill out by the lake, and we'll end the day with a class in the Astronomy tower, please make sure you bring your pillow, they are not given by the teacher unfortunately.

The large group laugh a lot, massaging a little bit more Potter's ego

XXX

After potion class, Snape headed directly for the lake. He thought he would find a peaceful

''I'm bored'', Bellatrix declared loudly. She had never liked the Astronomy class. She was against using her free time at night for looking at some stupid planet. The only class she really enjoyed was _Defense Against the Dark Arts_, which was more of a_ Get to Know the Dark Arts_ for her.

Lucius was sleeping, his head resting on his telescope. Clearly he wasn't enjoying the class either. It was such a waste of time to Bella's opinion. She decided to simply stop listening to the class, and took out quietly some paper and a quill.

_Dear Dark Lord,_

_Hogwarts is unbelievably boring since I had training sessions with you. We are not learning useful things, and it's making me mad. I feel like my place should be at your side. I agree I have a lot of things to learn, but I don't feel like a divination class will be the best place to grow as a witch. Hogwarts teaching is limited, let's face it. I am disappointed that Dumstrang didn't want to let me in this year. I knew they were funny about having woman, but I thought that my rank of ''Protégée of the Dark Lord'' would easily break the rule… It's a shame really; I would have been learning way more interesting subjects than Muggle Studies or History of Magic…_

_My Lord, I do have to confess that I miss you so much. This last summer was paradise for me. I'm craving for you and your knowledge. I'm glad that you told me you were planning on repeating the experience next summer. I can't wait to go back to the gorgeous manor of yours. In fact, I simply can't wait to see you._

_Can we see each other soon? I think that I won't be able to wait until Christmas. _

_I always wear the necklace you gave me before I headed back to school, and I have to admit it makes me think about you all the time. I know you told me not to count the days before we see each other, but I couldn't help it. It is the last time I will disobey you, I promise. _

_I need to go back to studying. I will wait for your owl. I hope you're doing fantastic and that your travels went well. _

_Bellatrix Black, your protégée. _

Bella quickly hid the letter she was planning to send later on.

XXX

Narcissa and Rabastan were studying in the library. It was getting late, but they both had to finish their divination assignements. They both thought it was a ridiculous subject.

Narcissa got up to fetch some book about ancient divinators, but got lost in the gigantic library. Even after two years of studies, she would still managed to end up at places she had never seen before.

As she was making her way to Merlin knows where, she heard people talking. Well, moaning was more exact. Narcissa knew curiosity was a sin, but she couldn't help but to get closer and closer and closer until…

''Narcissa?''

XXX

After the Astrony class, Bellatrix went straight to the Owlery. She wanted her letter to be sent as soon as possible. But she had to act fast before someone noticed she was gone.

She climbed up the stairs, where a black raven was wating for her. How could he know he was planning to send him a letter, she asked herself. However, she had no time for figuring out an proper answer, she just gave the bird the letter and quickly made her way out.

As she was going down the stairs, she couldn't stop thinking about him, and she started to anticipate an answer from him. She was lost into her thoughts, and forgot where she was for a minute. Not for long, but just long enough to walk on her robes, and to trip on it. She fell down the rock hard stairs, hitting her head on pretty badly.

Once her body touched the ground, she was unconscious. The last thing she was was the full moon, but then everything started to get fuzzy…

Near the Owlery, Sirius and James had lost control over their friend, and Lupin, as a werewolf, was set free on Hogwart's ground.

XXX

**Yes, I am still alive, so as this story. Yeahhh updates **

**And the more reviews I get, the more I update… JUST SAYING :p**

**I'm planning on doing a BIG BRAINSTORM no later than tonight, so maybe a another chapter sooner than you think :O**

**Thumbss up for Lucius sleeping in class, because you know we all do the same… :P especially me in a boring History of Medieval Litterature class. HELLO SNOOZEFEST. **

**p.s. It's 30 degrees outside, bright bright sun, so sorry if there are so mistake BUT I WANNA WORK ON MY TAN :p (Since I've been back from London I look like a corpse so…)**


End file.
